Perfect version one
by jokermobile
Summary: Dr. Crane gets more than he bargained for when he meets with a former student at Arkham. Crane/OMC. Set shortly before Batman Begins.


Viktor Amsel never believed in a God until the day he met Jonathan Crane. That man just ihad/i to be the product of something higher. He ihad/i to have been brought about by more than just genetics and millions of years of mutations and adaptations. Pond scum to Jonathan Crane…it just wasn't logical. It didn't make sense. No, Professor Crane was an exception, standing apart from the rest of humanity. Professor Crane was special. Viktor had known that from the first time he saw him. In those twin pools of sparkling blue, Viktor Amsel saw the face of God. br /br /

Perfection. That was another thing Viktor didn't believe in before meeting Crane. But Viktor couldn't help but notice the way Crane's high cheekbones were perfectly symmetrical, or the way that even when he hid behind a shy, nerdish smile, he still looked amazing.br /br /

Oh, how Viktor imissed/i his professor. He wondered what Crane was up to, what he was doing. But now, all Viktor had was a lonesome cell and a picture of his gorgeous professor and memories. And Professor Crane had that wonderful restraining order. Or had that been overridden since Viktor had been moved to Arkham? He couldn't say.br /br /

The truth was, Viktor loved Jonathan. He'd never been able to relate to anyone the way he could relate to Professor Crane, and had never met someone who blew his mind so goddamn often. Everything that man did or said blew his mind. The first time Professor Crane had blown Viktor away was that very first day of class, when Crane said, "There are only two reasons why any of you are taking Psychology: either to find out what's wrong with you or to find out what's wrong with someone you know." That was it. That was all it took for Viktor to fall madly in love with him.br /br /

"The patient's name is Viktor Amsel. He's twenty-five years old and has been here for two weeks, thus far not exhibiting any suicidal or homicidal tendencies—which is good. He was moved to Arkham after escaping from the lower-security, out-of-town asylum he was detained in before…in an attempt to find you. The patient is thought to suffer from erotomania and other delusions, as well as a possible case of obsessive love disorder—although you, of course, already know this. Dr. Crane, you filed a restraining order against this man for a ireason/i. I'd highly discourage you from getting involved."br /br /

Jonathan sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "No. I need to do this."br /br /

"Could I at least persuade you not to spend any time alone with him?"br /br /

"I don't think I need to remind you that I'll have to spend time alone with him if I become his doctor, and that our sessions will be itaped/i so that if anything does happen—which, frankly, I highly doubt—you will all know about it firsthand."br /br /

"Okay, okay. I get the memo. You want this case. All I'm saying is…just, be careful, alright?"br /br /

"As much as I appreciate your concern, I assure you, it's unnecessary." Jonathan opened the heavy door, muttering, "Time to pay one of my former students a visit."br /br /

Jonathan plastered on that fake smile he used all too often. "Hello, Viktor. I'm your new doctor. So far, you've been behaving very, very well, so it's time for your treatment to begin."br /br /

The other man looked up at Crane through stringy black hair, and the sharp diamonds of his eyes seemed to brighten. "Professor Crane."br /br /

Jonathan smiled bitterly. "Yes. Professor. Well, it's iDoctor/i Crane, now."br /br /

"Did you quit at the University, then?"br /br /

"Something like that." Jonathan sat down, setting his briefcase at his side. He glanced up to where the security camera was filming them. He'd have to fix that. "But this isn't about me." Jonathan removed his glasses, furrowing his brow. "Do you remember how at the University, I conducted experiments in ifear/i?"br /br /

This brought a smile to Viktor's otherwise cheerless face. "How could I forget? I looked up to you for them—thought you were brilliant." His voice hushed. "Still do."br /br /

Jonathan repressed his own smile, reluctant to show his weakness to flattery. "Well, I've been working on a inew/i experiment, and was hoping perhaps you could help me with it." He cast an anxious eye to the camera again.br /br /

"What kind of experiment?"br /br /

Jonathan pulled his briefcase into his lap and opened it, revealing tattered burlap and several aerosol canisters. Viktor eyed them suspiciously, but looked intrigued. Jonathan approached the security camera, trying to figure out how to turn it off, finally pushing a button and watching the little red light on it disappear.br /br /

"You see," he said, proceeding to remove the burlap sack and aerosol canisters from his briefcase, "I have managed to harness my fear toxin into an inhalant form. The only problem is, I haven't tested it on human subjects yet." He pulled the mask over his head and reached for a canister. Viktor's eyes widened and he sprung into action.br /br /  
"NO!" Viktor grabbed the briefcase and slammed it against the side of Crane's head, again and again until he stopped trying to fight back. iCrap!/i Crane wasn't normally one to curse, even in his own musings, but icrap!/i He should have seen something like this coming, should have anticipated Viktor defending himself, should have taken his own lack of physical strength into account. But now it was too late, and consciousness was slipping from the grasp of Crane's desperate fingers.br /br /

Viktor sat down next to Crane, disgusted. He couldn't ibelieve/i what his doctor had just tried to do. His beloved Crane, try to poison him? He pulled off the mask and tossed it aside, simply sitting and staring at Crane's unconscious form. Oh, damn it all to hell. Neither Crane's actions nor his current unconscious state made him any less stunning. Viktor just ihad/i to touch.br /br /

Viktor crawled up next to Jonathan and started to feel—first, through the shirt, then under it. He shuddered as his fingers spread across smooth skin. It was then that he realized what a miracle this was. For the longest time now, he'd somewhat given up on the idea of ever seeing Crane again (which alone could've driven him to madness), and now, here he was, touching his ex-professor in a more intimate way than he'd ever hoped to. He just needed to savor this moment while it lasted, do what he could before Crane woke up. Before ihe/i woke up.br /br /

He ran his thumb across Crane's nipple, allowing the rest of his hand to grasp Jonathan's ribs. Viktor had always wanted to touch those cheekbones, and with his other hand, he gently cupped Jonathan's face, feeling them out for the very first time. Viktor kissed the supple skin of Jonathan's neck, which proved even softer than his chest, despite the threat of stubble. "Mmm." He drew the skin into his mouth. Godidamn/i, this was too good to be true. Viktor began undressing Jonathan—first the jacket, then the tie, then the shirt. The sight of Crane's nude torso took Viktor's breath away and only confirmed his belief that Crane was perfection personified. iGorgeous/i.br /br /

Viktor didn't dare touch Jonathan's body again, for fear of somehow spoiling him, but he did finish stripping his doctor. And then Viktor just sat there, taking in the view and stroking himself. And then something happened Viktor hadn't anticipated.br /br /

Jonathan started to stir.br /br /

Viktor quickly tucked his erection back into his pants and glanced frantically around the room, unable to do anything more but sit there and wait for Jonathan to come to.br /br /

Jonathan opened his eyes to see Viktor kneeling over him. His head hurt. Oh, that was right; Viktor had hit him. He'd tried to gas Viktor, and Viktor knocked him unconscious. And then…undressed him? The humiliation he already felt grew stronger. "What in the world?"br /br /

"Heh." Viktor shifted his weight as he thought of what to say. "I'm sorry. This isn't what it looks like—okay, maybe a little. I swear, I didn't do anything. I—I just had to see what those motherfucking iclassy/i suits have been hiding all this time, and since you weren't exactly in a position to stop me, well, curiosity took over."br /br /

Jonathan looked at the camera with pleading eyes, now regretting turning it off. Viktor took his hand. "If it's any consolation, though, I still love you. Even if you idid/i try to poison me with your fear gas. And I am sorry about hitting you over the head like that, but it was self-defense, you know?" He smiled. "God, you know, not a day's gone by that I haven't thought about you." His thumb began stroking the back of Crane's hand. "I thought I was never going to see you again, and here you are. I can't believe it." He brought Crane's hand to his mouth, planting soft kisses on it before taking the index finger into his mouth. Jonathan moaned despite himself, despite the fact that he wanted nothing less than to be turned on by the man who'd stalked him and hit him over the head and undressed him while he was unconscious.br /br /

"You iamaze/i me, Doctor Crane. And I never got the chance to tell you that while I was your student. You're the most…absolutely incredible, awe-inspiring person I've ever met, and you always will be. I was too much of a shy, awkward shit to tell you any of this back then."br /br /

Jonathan's eyes opened, although he'd been unaware of the fact that they'd even closed. "Do you really love me ithat much/i?"br /br /

Viktor smiled and took the plunge, leaning down to place a soft, simple kiss on Jonathan's lips. "More."br /br /

Jonathan nodded. "Okay."br /br /

"Okay…what?"br /br /

Jonathan grasped the back of Viktor's head and pulled him in for another kiss. He knew that allowing a lovesick lunatic to indulge in his fantasies was probably detrimental to his treatment (not that he doubted spraying the guy with fear gas would be), but Jonathan was unaccustomed to feeling loved, and adored, and iworshipped…/i br /br /

Viktor sighed into the kiss and brought his hand to rest on Jonathan's cheek. His other hand ventured another feel at Crane's chest, which was now rising and falling at a less regular rate than it had been before. He pulled out of the kiss to nip at and kiss the other man's chest, trailing his tongue down to the belly button. Jonathan was now almost fully hard, and drew his breaths in pants and gasps. Fascinating. Viktor undoubtedly iwas/i an erotomaniac. He didn't seem to exhibit symptoms of obsessive love disorder, as the doctor had suggested, but just the same, there was still something ioff/i about him. Jonathan didn't have enough to go off of to make any further diagnoses. "Talk to me," he muttered, bringing Viktor back up to eye level.br /br /

Viktor smirked, pulling his own shirt off over his head. He leaned down to kiss Crane again before standing to remove his pants and restrictive Arkham briefs. He then pressed himself down on top of Crane, using all his body weight, trailing a gentle hand down Jonathan's side to rest on his hip. Hips ground together, but only once. "Talk to me," Jonathan repeated.br /br /

Viktor grinned, pushing down on Jonathan again and silencing him with a kiss. Viktor's hips found a slow, rhythmic pace and, surprisingly, Jonathan's hips came to match it. Jonathan wrapped his arms around Viktor, moving from his back to his waist to his back to his neck, unable to stay in one position for too long.br /br /

Jonathan, growing frustrated by the lack of having anything to study (apart from the fact that Viktor seemed to get sexual gratification out of denying his requests), took Viktor's face in a firm grasp and pulled it away. "Talk to me, dammit. Say something—say ianything/i." br /br /

Viktor sighed against Jonathan's lips. "Oh, Doctor Crane, oh Jonathan, you're so wonderful and sexy and smart andamazingandbeautifulandiperfect/i," he said, allowing his last few words to melt together, ending on an almost snarling note. With this, he laced his fingers with Crane's and stretched Crane's 

arms out to his sides. He leaned down to kiss Jonathan, and started moving harder and faster against the man beneath him, the grip on his hands tightening as the pace quickened, until both men were panting and moaning and hot and sticky.br /br /

In his peripheral vision, Jonathan saw his mask and dropped can of fear gas looming dangerously close to his hand. Jonathan's plan all along had been to stab Viktor in the back—to gas him as soon as they were done—but now that they iwere/i done, he found himself unable to move, unable to do anything but stare into those dark eyes that looked down at him lovingly. Perhaps when I finally snap, Jonathan thought, they'll lock me in a cell with him. It wouldn't be so bad, he decided.br /br /

Viktor kissed Jonathan one last time before collapsing next to him. Viktor pulled Jonathan's body to his, roughly petting his hair with a hand.br /br /

Of course, the doctor in Jonathan knew that starting any kind of relationship with this man would be catastrophic, but the other side of him—the overly indulgent side, with no grasp on the concept of consequences—found the idea ridiculously appealing. He didn't return Viktor's feelings, no, not at the moment, but he felt that could change over time. So long as Jonathan had any part of his mind left to cling to, he knew that this man would be his demise, but Jonathan was unaccustomed to feeling loved, and adored, and iworshipped…/i


End file.
